


It was a cold and broken hallelujah…

by Sanshal



Series: Omega 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared suffered from a severe medical condition as a pre-teen and was forced to take a certain medication well into his teens for the treatment. Now he is healthy... but the fact that the medication had a little known after-effect of turning alphas into omegas goes undetected in Jared's case till he applies for and gets selected for a highly competitive student-exchange programme.</p><p>Now he is forced to give up his family and move in with 'his' alpha- a stranger chosen by the government whom he has never met before; but is expected to bear offspring for by the end of the year.</p><p>This part: The morning after...<br/>A/N-  Title from the song 'Hallelujah' by Kate Voegele</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a cold and broken hallelujah…

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to: Omega
> 
> Warning: Dub-con, Mentions of mpreg, A/B/O society (should I even warn for that?), Under-age (Jared is 17), Alpha!Jensen, (Virgin)Omega!Jared, Language.
> 
> Disclaimer: Never met them; don’t know them... Just playing around- no profit.

Title: **It was a cold and broken hallelujah…**

  
∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞  


 

Jared woke in degrees, rolling into his mother’s touch sleepily- rather enjoying her gentle petting in a way no fully-awake seventeen year-old could and still keep his pride.

“Hey, Kiddo”

He froze- that... _that wasn’t his mother’s voice._

“Jared?” The distinctly male baritone repeated; fingers still tangled in his chocolate locks.

And all at once Jared remembered that he wasn’t at home, hell- even wasn’t even an alpha anymore. He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips and felt the alpha pull away slightly.

“How’re you feeling, Kid?”

“Peachy.”

Jensen laughed; the rumble of it soaking through Jared’s back where they were pressed skin to skin, “I know this is totally insensitive, but nothing feels torn; right?”

Jared sighed, obediently taking inventory of his body and while everything felt incredibly sore; he was fairly certain that he wasn’t bleeding- after all Jensen had kept his word the previous night, being as gentle as he could to ensure that Jared wasn’t hurt. At one point the alpha had whispered that he was ‘perfect’- eyes shining with lust and adoration, but something in Jared’s expression had him changing tack- he still did what was demanded of them, but his actions(albeit careful)  were mechanical after that; taking no pleasure from their coupling.

“May I?”

Jared sighed, rolling over wordlessly knowing he had no choice and feeling the bright spark of agony as he spread his legs much to his humiliation.

The alpha’s fingers probed gently at the tender tissue and Jared bit his lip to keep from whimpering at the renewed fiery burn from the contact.

“It’s inflamed, and there's barely any blood,” The alpha confirmed after a moment, hastening to assure that it was ‘ _normal’_ for a first time. The man’s fingers stroked lazily over the sharp jut of his hip-bones for a moment before green eyes locked into him again, “Jared...?”

He tried to pull up a smile as he nodded in understanding, “Round two?”

Jensen bit his lip guiltily as he jerked his head in agreement, “Round two”

Jared averted his eyes as the alpha prepared himself, not wanting to see the offending organ even as he tried to psych himself for the inevitable pain-to-come. He was determined not to show the man exactly how much it hurt.

A hand on his flank steadied him as Jensen twisted and pulled-easing the plug out of him, “I- I won’t knot”

“Thanks,” he muttered for the lack of a better reply.

“Don’t,” Jensen growled, as he pressed the tip in and stilled, “ _Don’t you dare thank me for doing this to you!_ ””

Jared looked up wanting to maintain a connection with the man trying so hard to make it easy for him. He watched the alpha’s muscles tremble as he held himself in check- holding his hips perfectly motionless so as not to jostle the sore omega under him even as his hands worked with brutal striping movements to achieve their objective. Jensen’s face twisted in grimace- teeth bared and jaw straining, as the alpha bit his lip through his climax. It was only then that his strength failed him- making him collapse on the boy under him. Jared yelped at the sudden weight on him, pushing feebly enough that he himself was taken aback when the alpha rolled off him.

“’Kay?” The man managed to ask between harsh pants.

Jared turned his head to find half-lidded green eyes staring at him. He nodded.

It was another minute before Jensen could lever himself up on his elbows, “How do’ya feel?”

Jared considered the question; for while he was unsurprisingly raw- the alpha- _anybody;_ couldn’t have been more careful. “A li’l tender,” He answered after a moment, “but mostly just sticky and disgusting”

Jensen rolled off the bed with a nod, disappearing into the bathroom only to return a moment later wearing sweats and a well-worn cotton tee. Jared watched him approach the bed mutely, only jerking in surprise when the man pushed the covers off him- _was... was the alpha planning a third round?!_

And it was as if the man was a mind-reader because, “Sshhh... just gonna clean you up, Kiddo. Relax” 

“Shower?” He mumbled, unable to quell his hope even knowing he would be refused.

Jensen bit his lip apologetically, “After your physicals”

Jared nodded- _he had expected that_ , closing his eyes and relaxing back on the bed as the blessedly cold wash-cloth moved carefully over his body, the alpha making sure to wipe the remains of the night from his skin- leaving only the memories of the act.

 

  
∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

 


End file.
